playgroundivfandomcom-20200215-history
Non
Description A charming and collected young woman, almost always with a calming smile. She has long black hair to be pulled into a ponytail or braided to her back. A not unusual height, but a relaxing and graceful style, she seems very comfortable and at place. She is most often to be seen with the dress of her Inn's colors, and an apron, or to be relaxed with a blacksmith's apron and a headband to protect her hair. Her behavior and appearance gives off a relaxing feeling, and sometimes she may seem motherly or (more often) like a sister to the customers or guests. Very easy to approach, she isn't so easy to read deeply however. Relaxed and seems quite content, it is difficult to upset or ruin her atmosphere. It is said the atmosphere of the Bukiya Inn is peaceful because of her personality, which is welcoming. She is cheerful and positive, and loves to listen to stories and folktales more than anything else it seems. In fact, she has collected so many such stories that her Inn has become well known to be a place like a library of such things, and Non offers a free drink or discount for new stories, to encourage business and satisfy herself. After she hears a story, she writes it down for the records. It is possible to view some of her records, but one must of course pay for a service (like a meal, or reservation for one night, or something related to the weapon shop). She is happy to tell the story or folktale that is asked about herself, because she never forgets things. She does have a mysterious atmosphere and is a little sly. If asked questions about her own background she is likely to laugh and be humble. But she does have stories to tell. She was an adventurer after-all. And to retire so early is certainly a suspicious trait! But she will probably deny this with a charming smile and relaxed demeanor. She has a good relationship with Mystletinn, but it is often humor of fool and straight-laced, with Non to play the fool role. But probably it is all an act. Of the inn, she is fair in price and welcoming. She doesn't like trouble, but it never seems to be a problem. All of the customers respect this atmosphere very much. If a bed cannot be afforded, she is willing to make deal, to offer floor by the fire and blanket, for good stories and tales. She is an honest and hard worker, and quite earnest and proud of her weaponsmithing. Maybe she is the last friendly and honest inn keeper to be found in the Wayfarer's Point. She is sharper than she acts, and is difficult to be intimidated or manipulated. She is much more experienced than her appearance. Favorite Food: Fried Squid Favorite Sword: Mystletinn Favorite Song: at Daybreak History (Probably it will become explained more! But to continue to think and try include other player's story elements) Her life as an ex-adventurer is currently a secret. But it certainly must have been an epic adventure, to settle down and run such an Inn and Blacksmith while so young! It is certainly related to the meeting of Mystletinn, and the dark omens that are coming. In truth, Non is protecting and sheltering Mystletinn, and searching in some ways for stories and information that would help to understand with the incident in her own adventure. Something dark may be coming, and at such a time Non knows that she won't be able to enjoy this kind of peaceful life. But for Mystletinn, she is prepared to do anything. Advantages *'Charisma I (common)' - the Bukiya Inn Master is well known amongst adventurers and the locals. At least one adventurer's guide lists the shop as a must-visit location in Wayfarer's Port. She has a charming and relaxing atmosphere, and of course is a shop master. *'Composed I (Rare)' - not easily manipulated or intimidated- this young lady is surprisingly immune to being moved out of her element. Maybe because she has many adventuring stories of her own... *'Blacksmith I (exceptional)' to do blacksmith, knowledge of weaponry, repairing. Perhaps the best blacksmith or weapon repairer in this whole region. *'Perfect Memory I (Special)' - She never forgets something she has seen or heard, uses it to keep the knowledge of stories, events and histories. This trait makes her business sense strong, and her chronicles quite accurate, and her storytelling legendary. *'Swordswoman I (uncommon)' - She maybe doesn't look like this because of often her clothes, but actually she is a very skilled fighter. She is a little rusty, to have become an ex-adventurer. But with Mystletinn's help, she is quite fierce. *Bukiya Inn(Location)[ :: Locus I : "Inn" Well Traveled I (+5),] Can Eat/Stay at Inn/Experience the Records The master's stories and her records stored here chronicle thousands of stories and folktales about the seas and world. The innkeeper also records the tales of the guests if they would like, and offers a free food or discount at the shop for new stories or tales she hasn't heard. If one is looking for information or a good relaxing evening with great stories, this is a great place. The Bukiya Inn and Shop is also mentioned in at least one adventurer's guide as a must-visit location in Wayfarer's port. As an Inn or place to get information, it is pretty much unrivaled with a popular following. ]. I: "Bukiya Store/Workshop (special) Can Purchase/Make/Repair Weaponry. In Wayfarer's Port there is no better place to purchase swords or get one's weapons repaired. The master who also runs the Bukiya Inn connected to this store is quite knowledgeable about weaponry. If one is looking for anything to do with weapons, it should be visited. Stats *+2 Melee Combat (+7 with Mystletinn)